Keys to The Past
by FALLING-ANGEL24
Summary: While taking a walk I stumbled on to some injured man who goes by the name of General Cross. After tending to his wounds and befriending him I never knew that I would stumble into a world I thought only to be in my dreams. AllenxOC NeahxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I walked around my small, small neighborhood that only consisted of 40 to 50 homes, even though some of them were still being built. The street and houses were silent, almost eerie like. I shivered from the feeling and decided to listen to my iTouch. I sang along to the first song that came on which was lucky one of the few songs that I knew the lyrics to "Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon…" I mumbled the lyrics and just began to hum, feeling embarrassed for singing out loud. Suddenly a strong, cold wind blew from behind me, messing up my hair a bit "Weird…I did not hear anything about strong winds today…" I said to myself. I shrugged and changed my song. It began as a soft piano and I blinked. When did I get a song like this? I looked at the title and it read "_Tsunaida Te ni kiss wo._" "Oh! I know where this is from now." I said to myself, remembering the anime to which the song originated.

This song was always a song I could relate to; it was a sad melody, but it always was comforting to me. Today though, the song gave me a feeling of joy and waves calmness rushed into my muscles and head. I loved it. As my footsteps began to slow; I began to sing softly to the song. Suddenly everything stopped when I smelt something in the air. I blinked and the music became muffled and sniffed the air again, it was a familiar metallic, salty scent. "Blood..?" I asked, a wave of worry rushed in me. Was an animal hurt? Or a person? I began to follow the scent and it led me to one of the empty lots in the neighborhood. I looked around and saw no one. I blinked and took my headphones out of my ears in case I could hear someone or something. There was silence except for the faint music coming from my headphones.

I shrugged when nothing happened. "I guess it was my imagination," I stated and turned away to walk to my house since it was pretty close from here. As I took my first step I heard a low, gruff, pained voice curse out. I turned back to see a man with long red hair that was layered on top. He was wearing a white button up shirt, but from afar I could see that it was dyed red. '_He must be hurt!_' I thought to myself and rushed over to the injured man, "Sir! Are you all right? Should I call a hospital?" I asked. He looked up at me, his hair covering the right side of his face, but I could see the blood that covered his face and his goatee. I gulped as I trembled slightly. His eye was red and cold as he glared at me. He scared me, but he also seemed familiar to me. "Let me help you," I said, and put his arm around my shoulder while I placed my arm around his lower torso. He grunted in pain and I mumbled an apology.

We limped our way to my house. His cursing did not help either. I opened my garage door and limped in trying not to get my father's attention "What are you doing?" asked my father.

Well. _That_ failed miserably.

I sighed and mumbled a curse. I looked up to see my dad looking at me with worry and wondering "U..Um well.." I began, "This young lady is saving my life, sir." The injured man said, cutting me off. He started to stand with a grunt, ignoring my plea for him not to. He looked at my father, "I am General Cross and if you would be _so_ kind as to let your daughter take care of me," he said with a deadly tone. My father's face paled, "G..General?" he stuttered and bowed, "I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know!" he said. I blinked. How could a general be so important? I asked myself, but then remembered that my father was in the military. The man "General Cross" walked well, more liked limped, to the door that led to the inside of the house "Wait! You shouldn't be walking with your injuries!" I told him and quickly walked over to him and helped him inside. '_And here I thought that all I was going to do is go for a walk._' I thought to myself.

I helped General Cross onto the couch in the living room and ran into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. I walked back to the man, kit in hand, and sat beside him. He began to take his ruined shirt off, showing the wounds "Yikes!" I exclaimed, mouth agape. I took out a wet napkin and began to clean the blood off of the wounds. I could feel myself tremble at the sight of blood. It was one of my major phobias. I looked more closely at the injuries and saw that they needed stitches. I gulped. I did not want to do this anymore. Suddenly, Cross grabbed the first aid kit and took out the needle and thread and began to stitch himself up. I looked away in horror. Minutes passed and I still had my eyes covered. My body still trembled and my stomach churned with nausea. "You gonna' wrap me up or not?" said the gruff voice of the General. I slowly uncovered my eyes and looked at him. My eyes grew wide. He _really_ did stitch himself up! I shakily took the gauze and wrapped him up.

I soon finished and put my hands in my lap "Um..A..Are you alright?" I asked him with trembled voice, "Hm. I suppose." He said. I nodded and began to clean up, putting the first aid kit away and throwing away the wrappers and the ruined shirt. "I..I'll get you a new one," I told him and ran off to get the new shirt. I ran into my father's room and into his closet, grabbing a white dress shirt. I looked over it "This will fit," I said and ran down stairs. I saw that he was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. '_Is he asleep?_' I thought irritated. I walked over and kneeled beside him "Excuse me," I said to him and got no response "Excuse me" I said again, this time shaking him. There was still no response. I began to panic, '_is he dead!_' I thought looking left and right. "Sir please wake up!" I exclaimed shaking his shoulder. He sat up knocking me over and I gave out a yelp, hitting my head on the coffee table, now seeing stars. Cross blinked "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

'_This man is going to be the death of me!_'

It has now been a month since I met General Cross. He never told me his first name, but that does not mean I did not ask. I pouted as I worked on my math homework and so far not getting any of it "Gah! I hate math so much!" I yelled then heard the muffled voice of my older brother telling me to shut up. I sighed and started to put the homework away, thinking that I deserve a break even though I barely did any work. I heard my bedroom door open and I turned around to see Cross. I blinked "Hello, General Sir, need anything?" I asked and he looked at me with the same serious face that he always gives me. "How would you like to come and see my job?" asked Cross. I blinked once again "Huh?" I asked. He rolled his eyes "You know what I said." He walked over to my dresser and began to take clothes out of them. "What are you doing?" I screeched trying to stop him from taking my clothes. He ignored me though and walked over to my closet and took out a small luggage case and started to put some shirts and pants in there. I did a face palm. He is completely missing the unmentionables, "let me do it!" I told him and kicked him out of my room.

After I finished packing the clothes the right way, I put on my hat and jacket and left my room, holding the small luggage case and backpack that was once used for school, was now filled with my teddy bear, woman products and my toothbrush and hairbrush, but most importantly, my iTouch. I walked downstairs to see Cross waiting for me, smoking on a cigar. I thought, in _my_ house. My eyebrow twitched, "There is no smoking in the house" I told him, and he looked up at me and then went back to smoking. I sighed. He needs to learn some rules of the house. "Are you ready?" he asked not looking at me. I looked up at him and nodded. We left the house and walked up to the gate of the neighborhood. "So where are we going?" I asked him as he tossed the cigar bud onto the ground. "We're going to the Black Order, in 19th century London." There was a moment of silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

My life was now taking a turn for the worst...Or was it the other way around? Either way, I'm now in the ride of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After my little freak out which featured a lot of cursing, and hitting Cross over the head with my small luggage case. Right now we just stood there, waiting. Waiting for what; well I have no idea. "Are we just gonna' stand here?" I asked him, irritation laced my voice. He looked down at me, "Well you have to open the gate for us." He told me, "How in the devils name am I suppose to do that?" I yelled at him. He rolled his eye "The song stupid." He said and took out a cigar and lit it with a match. He took a long drag from it. 'What song is he talking about?' I thought to myself and took out my iTouch, looking through the songs. I looked and looked, but did not find anything that could help.

He sighed and took my iTouch, grumbling something about "stupid girl" and "can't do anything". He handed me the iTouch back and I looked at the screen and saw that he went to the song "_Tsunaida Te ni kiss wo._" I blinked "why this song," I asked and he scoffed, "because that will take us to the Black Order, now turn on the music and sing." I grumbled and played the song.

The song immediately took over my senses and I closed my eyes. I pictured myself in a beautiful field with someone, but I couldn't see his face. I smiled and began to sing softly.

"_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_"

The man wrapped his arms around me and I laughed at something and hugged him back. I felt happy, safe and for some reason I felt in love.

"_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikui kuno tositsukia_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inorituzukeru_"

We broke the hug and began to run, giggling, "Come and get me!" I spoke to the man. He said something and he broke out into a run after me. I giggled and laughed. 

"_Mou kakonnokotoni ai_

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao_" 

The man caught me from behind and spun me around. I squealed, laughing a little and the man set me down onto my feet.

"_Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_"

The man hugged me from behind and leaned into his touch, smiling. He mumbled something into my ear and I giggled, "I love you too," I whispered.

"_Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_"

Everything began to cloud over and we stayed as we were, completely unaware of it all. I looked at the man but I still couldn't see his face. I smiled and leaned in. I suddenly heard the man speak, "Mira", my name. 

I opened my eyes to see a weird door in front of us. My eyes grew wide as I stared at it. "Ok, now I feel like I'm in a Sci-Fi movie," I said blinking. Cross chuckled and roughly patted my back, making me stumble forward a bit. "Well, let's go," he said and walked into the door, portal thing. I sighed and hung my head, "he is going to be the death of me one day," I looked at the door way, "well, here goes nothing." I held my breath and ran in.

I exhaled when I yelped, due to falling face first onto the coble stone road- wait road? I heard Cross laughing at me and I lifted my head to glare at him, "shut it Cross," I told him and got up, wiping the dirt off my clothes. I looked around and gasped at the beautiful white city around me. It looked like heaven in my eyes, but I knew this was something else, "What...What is this place," I asked, dazed slightly at the structure around us. He looked bored, "they're not here yet," he said and smirked, "good."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "what do you mean by that?" he ignored me and began to walk to a door besides us. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled, grabbing his arm. He looked at me and smirked, "you'll see," and with that I sighed and he opened the door, revealing a black room with a giant egg thing and a bunch of skull head people, at least I think they were, surrounding the egg. I blinked and opened my mouth to say something but Cross stopped me. My eyes suddenly grew wide as he changed his appearance and looked just like them. "Stay here, I'll come get you when I'm done..." and with that he walked in and the door silently closed behind him, leaving me here alone.

"Gee. Thanks..." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry! My love for it was put on pause and I soon had no time with school and moving. I hope you can forgive me! I will be posting more often though! I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span>**

I stood by the door with my bag, waiting for Cross to come back. What kind of General was he anyways? I began to hum the song, looking over the structures of this heavenly city. "Who ever made this place has really good taste.." I mumbled. Suddenly the ground began to shake a little and I looked around franticly, wondering if this place had earthquakes. After a minute the ground became still. I smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank god that is over.." I said to no one in particular. I began to hear some kind of noise and looked up to see a portal in the sky above me. It looked like a pentagram. "Wha..?" I said as a sleeping girl fell from the portal of the sky in the same uniform that Cross wears, except sliver lined and well…designed differently. A group of men followed shortly and cried out as they fell on top of the girl. A boy with white hair cried out "You're crushing me!" to all of the people on top of him while a man, who looked like a vampire, that was on the top of the pile mumbled out "Tha..That was scary!"

I blinked and looked at them "Um.. Hello?" I said as they all got up. Apparently I was too quiet for them because the boy with long black hair that had a blue tint to it in the light began to speak as if I wasn't here.

"Where are we?"

The boy with white hair looked around and his eyes widen "We're inside the Ark!" he exclaimed and another boy freaked out with a "What?!"

I blinked. Ark? Isn't that from the bible? "Um hello?" I said a bit louder and they looked at me in confusion. Their eyes looked at me then at Cross's and my bags then back to me. "How did you get here?" asked the longhaired boy menacingly. I gulped and put my hands in air in surrender as he took a katana out and aimed for my throat "I-I'm j-just on my way to the B-Black O-Order.." I stuttered out, remembering our original destination. "The Black Order..?" said the girl who was leaning against a boy with red hair and a eye patch. I nodded "Yes um… I was with a man named Cross… He kind of left me here.." They sweat dropped. I raised an eyebrow 'I guess he usually does that then..' I thought to myself. "Hey guys! There's some kind of pumpkin headed thing that was under Lenalee!" said the boy with red hair and everyone looked to see some pumpkin thing flattened where the girl, who I can now call Lenalee, once was. It blinked and glared at them "You fat exorcists!" We were shocked to know that it talked. Suddenly the boy with white hair, who suddenly gained a long white coat with a mask on it and his left hand turned black with blade like claws, and the boy who pulled the sword on me sprang into action, threating the pumpkin head thing. As I looked at the boy with white hair my heart began to race a little. There was something about him that shook my core. "So you did this, eh?" they said menacingly and the pumpkin screamed like girl in fear.

I snickered _'What a scaredy cat…'_ I thought. This world seemed so strange but so normal. "Where is the exit?" asked the blue haired boy. The pumpkin head began to sweat afraid to answer in fear of his life. He soon found his tongue, "There..is no exit! Lero." it stuttered. My mouth was agape at the talking umbrella's words. No exit! Who would build this without an exit?! It made no sense!

There was sudden tension in the air as the umbrella, Lero, froze and a new voice rang through like he was talking through a radio. "This ship has just completed the role it's held for many years and has been put to a stop," the voice sent shivers down my spine and a feeling of fear washed over me. Along with recognition, "Nice job, Lero. It's time for departure, young exorcists."

Lero was thrown back slightly as giant balloon of someone, or something came out of its face. I jumped back in fear and surprise. "Oh my god.." I said softly, holding a hand up to my mouth. "Both you and this ship will go on a one-way voyage to hell!" there was a loud explosion and the city around us began to crumble. I stood near the red head boy and Lenalee. My heart gave out a painful lurch as the glorious buildings were falling.

"Mira.."

My eyes grew wide in remembrance. It was the voice from before. I began to turn around, looking everywhere possible. "Who are you..?" I asked out loud. "Hey girl, who are you talking to..?" asked the red head. I looked at him, "I-" "Be careful. The places that have been downloaded have begun to collapse." The beings voice cut me off and my presence was once again ignored as the red head turned and looked at the balloon. "Huh!?" "What do you mean..?" asked the samurai, "This ship will shortly be sucked in between dimensions and disappear. To describe it on a level of science you can understand..3 hours is all you have left in this world."

I wrapped my arms around myself. I am so going to kill Cross if I even get out of this alive! "Cute little lady.. You have good friends. So many of them have come for you. All of them will be going with you, so there's no need to feel lonely." He said, referring to Lenalee. "Earl..!" she said with a tight jaw. The balloon being was floating higher, and higher into the sky.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone suffer painful emotions. I'll even stop the tears of those you've left behind in this world."

Everything began to get worse and I cried out as rubble fell too close to me. I ran and grabbed Cross and my bags. "Hey miss!" I looked over to see the boy with white hair reach out and grab me, pulling my being to his. I looked up at him in awe, forgetting about the dangers around us for the one moment as I got a better look at his face. "Stay close!" He cried out and dragged me by my wrist, "Whoa!"

The red headed boy suddenly had a giant hammer and began smashing through the walls," There should be a house somewhere that connects to the outside! That's how I got out!" yelled the white haired boy over the crumbling city. "I busted through so many already!" replied the red.

"This ship has stopped, Lero! Like I've been saying, it's not connected to outer dimensions anymore, Lero!" Lero cried out to the exorcists. The boys began to beat the umbrella in anger, "There's seriously no exi-..!" "Look out!" Lenalee cried out as she cut off the boys.

The floor around us began to cave and we all fell. "Ah!" I cried as I fell on my elbow. "I hate you Cross!" I yelled out to the sky, hoping he could hear me some how. Lero began to talk, "There's none, Lero… I'm telling you the truth. You can't get out of this ship."

"You're all gonna die here, Lero."

"There is an exit," said an unknown voice. A hand peaked out from behind the white haired boy, holding a key. "If it's just an exit you _want._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I moved my redish-brown hair away from my face and I looked up to see a man in his twenties with curly black hair and thick glasses on. A cigarette hung from his lips that had a smirk painted on them.

"There is an exit, little boy." The man said once more.

The white haired boy stared at the man until he, the redhead and vampire pointed at him, looking like they are seeing a ghost. "THICK-LENS!" The man sweat dropped, "Eh, is that my name?" "W-W-WHY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

The samurai stared at Thick-Lens, "Hey. That guy's radiating blood thirst." They all looked at him and the air became thick. Thick-Lens looked at me and a shiver went down my spine. The samurai was right: blood thirst surrounded him. His smirk became somewhat sadistic and he lifted his hand that held a lit cigarette, "Hey boy," he said and pat the white haired boy's head, "Why are you still... Alive!?" he said as he head butted the boy. The boy covered his injured face with his hands, "Because of you, I had to put up with everything the Earl and those midgets said to me.." The boy looked at him, "What are you tal-!" he was cut off short when the man's light pigment began to fade into a darker one, turning him gray. The back of my head hurt a bit, and I winced. Was I getting a headache? I rubbed the back of my head.

The boy stood but didn't look away when the man's glasses phased through his head and as he stood up straight, they fell behind him. "You want an exit, right?" he took a drag from his cigarette, "I can give you one." Keeping the cancer stick in between his two fingers, he pushed his hair back from his eyes, "This ship doesn't have its own exit anymore," he tossed the key into the air a bit and caught it once more. I moved behind the vampire, scared. '_I wish I was home.._' I thought in despair. The vampire looked at me with a gentle look, "Don't worry, Miss, we'll keep you safe.." I looked up at him. Believing his words, I smiled and griped some of the fabric from his cape, "Thank you.." I said softly. "But another one can be made through Road's ability," his gaze landed on me. His eyes flashed and he looked back at the exorcists, "But the little lady is to come with me.." he pointed to me. I gasped and hid some more. The ground rumbled and a large, heart shaped wardrobe shot out from the ground. I noticed that a crown floated right above it. "Lero! That door!"

"It's Road-Tama's door!?"

"Now…The lady please.." the man said, holding out a hand. The boy's eyes narrowed, "Why should I trust you?" he asked and the man laughed, "Good question. But do you really have many options? And besides, the girl can't really defend herself; so I'll take her with me." He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

The boy looked at me and then looked down. His fists clenched, "Fine.. But she better be safe.." I frowned, '_Well great, handing me over to the enemy as if I was a toy… How wonderful…_' I thought and reluctantly let go of the vampire's cape, making my way towards the gray-skinned man. The man's smirk turned sadistic and he grabbed me roughly. I gasped and jerked back from his aura that came off of him in wavelengths. "Our Road is the only Noah who can move through space without using the Ark. So how about? Let's continue our match on the train. This time, I'll be betting my "Exit" against your "Lives" and the girls." '_Well fuck!_' I thought. I glared at the man and saw the crosses that adorned his forehead, "No cheating this time, little boy."

Lero looked panicked, "What is the meaning of this, Tyki?! The Earl will never…!" "This is the key that can open Road's door and the three other doors that lead to it. You can have it." Tyki said, cutting Lero off as the key that balanced on his finger began to phase through it, "Think about it. Though you don't have the free time to waste grumbling." Suddenly a tower above Tyki and I broke and fell upon us. I saw and screamed. The exorcists tried to reach us but the building was fast due to gravity.

* * *

><p>My eyes were clenched shut as tears fell. I waited for a painful death but it did not greet me, only the chuckling from Tyki did, "Human's are so funny.." he said, mocking me. I looked up at him in shock, anger coursing through my being. I wanted to hurt this man so badly. He looked at me and stopped laughing once he saw my glare, but only for a second, because then he stared to laugh once more. "Such a weak little thing!" we heard the muffle cries from Lero and the exorcists. Tyki smirked then took the key once more, throwing it through the building with his powers. "Hunting for exorcists is pretty fun. I'll place the door on top of the tallest building, if you get to the door before it crumbles, then you win." We were able to hear someone's reply, most likely the white haired boy, "I heard that the Noah are immortal. How is this playing fair?" he asked. I looked at Tyki and the corner of his mouth twitched right before he busted out laughing like what was said was the funniest joke he has ever heard. I rolled my eyes and he stopped, "Whoops. Sorry about that." he took my hand and we began to walk out of the collapsed building, "I don't know how it happened myself but we are still humans too, boy."<p>

He pulled me through the building, "We only look immortal because you guys are weak!" he laughed out. The earth around them began to crumble and I was able to see Lenalee fall. I gasped and tugged away from Tyki, "No!" I cried out and went to go back but was grabbed once again by the Noah. His grip grew tighter and I winced. His eyes hard a dark look in them and I froze, stunned at the piercing gaze. "Don't, leave my side." His grip tightened with each word and I nodded, "O-Okay.." I stuttered. Another wardrobe shot out of the ground and the doors opened. I licked my dry lips and was dragged by Tyki through the wardrobe. '_I feel like we are going to Narnia_' I thought with a smirk tugging at my lips. It would probably be better than this place at the moment. The door opened once more and I saw that we were most likely at the top of the tower and there, right infront of us was a gaint dinner table with enough food to feed a whole city. I swallowed the saliva that built up in my mouth from the food nad my gaze wondered to the head of the table, where a girl sat. She seemed younger than me. "I was expecting to seem more people.." I said outloud, my gaze never faltering from hers. She giggled in a sadistic way, "Not at the moment, everyone is playing with the exorcists~" she said in a sing-song voice, "now come, sit down and eat, it might be your last meal.." a smirked played on her lips and I did as I was told, but I didn't touch the food, I only watched her. Her gaze became of child curiosity and I could practically see the wheels turning in her mind, "I think I've seen you from somewhere..hm.. Oh! I see it now, your eyes are the same but your hair is different!" She thought outloud. I blinked and rose an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" I asked her. She looked at me and smirked.

"You're the daughter of General Cross.."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm trying to make up for my long absence with a bunch of chapters and the fact that my school year is almost over, thank gosh. I have two weeks left. So I'm sorry if this and the last chapters are brisk, I'm kinda just trying to move the story along. Enjoy~! and please..please review! I need motivation! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

I stared at the young Noah with a confused look. There was a pause before I began to laugh loudly. "Y-You have got to be kidding me!" she glared at me, "I never forget a face, especially one who is my enemy." I laughed more, "I don't work for them. I'm just a girl from America who was brought here." I told her as my laughs died down. A look of amusement flashed in her eyes and she got out of her seat, making her way to me. She reminded me of a feral cat, making it's way toward its prey. I shrunk back in my seat, all my cockiness melting away. '_Shit.._' I thought. She sat on my armrest, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong~?" she asked, digging her nails into my shoulder, "What happened to the big girl who was laughing at me a second ago~?" I swallowed and looked away. I needed to be more careful with what I say and do around these people. Her lips brushed my ear as she leaned in, "Lets have some fun, shall we."

I tensed and flinched away. She laughed loudly and dug her nails into my neck. I gasped and grabbed her wrist. "Now Road. We need her alive and unharmed. Its part of the bet." Tyki told Road. She pouted, "Awwww! Come on! Can't I just have some fun with her?" she whined and Tyki sighed, "No Road," he chided. Road pouted even more with a "fine!" and went back to her seat. Tyki placed his hands on my shoulders, "You should eat, it will pass the time." He told me. I looked down, "How do I know if its not poisoned?" I asked. He laughed, "Poisoning people is boring! I rather kill them myself," he told him and picked up a grape, popping it into his mouth. I watched him eat, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He swallowed the food and grinned, "Well?" he asked. I looked back at the food and then took a grape, slowly eating it. Tyki smiled and patted my head, "Good girl," and I glared, "I'm not a dog," which earned a laugh.

After trying everything once, I felt fat and leaned back in my seat with a groan. "I ate too much," I moaned out. Tyki sat next to Road, smoking on his cancer stick. Road looked bored, leaning onto her hand. I felt a bit awkward so I got out of my seat and began to walk around. "This place is beautiful," I said and looked at them. Tyki 'hmm'ed and Road shrugged. I rolled my eyes at them. '_Nice company_' I thought. My bright eyes scanned the area, "How come we aren't effected by the crumbling city around us?" I asked them and they looked at me, "It's because this is the last thing in the Ark," answered Road.

I looked away from them and sat on the floor. I began to hear the noise of what seemed like a coin being tossed and I looked over to see Tyki tossing a thick coin. He seemed to be in a daze. He began to talk to Road as if I wasn't in the room, "The Earl, since he is so quiet, does that mean he's not angry?" he asked and Road didn't bother to look at him, "He would not get angry. The Earl does not want us to be in danger. After all, we are the precious "Lambs" that he will offer to god." the room was quiet and my eyebrows knitted together. "But I know it can't be helped. It's the nature of us, Noah's.." she said, trailing off. '_I'm glad that I don't believe in God,_' I thought to myself. Tyki's hair seemed to cover his eyes and I wondered what he was thinking; what he was feeling. He was staring at his palm and Road turned to him, "But Tyki you are.." I stood up, walking far away as possible, not wanting to hear more. My heart rate had quickened and my palms were sweaty.

'_Oh God. Someone, anyone, take me away from this place._'

* * *

><p>Electricity was in the air as Skin and Kanda were in the middle of battle. Kanda seemed untroubled and calm as he and Skin had a stare down. Electric currents ran above Skin's skin as he was fully charged. Kanda then jumped in the air and charged towards Skin, seemingly faster than sight. Skin let out his lighting attack at the last second possible but Kanda seemed to be able to get away, jumping back. Skin seemed to know and appeared behind the exorcist, slightly surprising him. Skin opened his mouth for another Lighting strike.<p>

"Over here," Kanda said, suddenly behind Skin. Using his Mugen, he attacked Skin, cutting through his armor that donned his body. Kanda flinched as his hand was burnt by electricity.

Skin skidded on his heels as he landed, looking unharmed, "Phew! You're fast. Faster than me.." Kanda looked at the Noah, seeing the mark on his back from his attack with Mugen. 'He still stands just fine, and it was a direct hit.' he looked closer, '_The attack wasn't ineffective but Mugen isn't strong enough to bring him down. So he's tougher than an akuma… What is he?_'

The earth began to shake and Kanda looked around, '_Another earthquake, this place won't stand any longer._' he activated his innocence. "Shouka! Draw from my life and rise. Kinki san gen shiki!"

Energy came off of the exorcist in blinding waves, causing the Noah to cross his arms over his face. His shoulder was suddenly cut and began to bleed, "Hey, its just getting started! You're trying to end it already?" Skin asked Kanda. "Hah.. I've never planned to spend my time playing with you. If that's what you want, you can have all the time in the other world,"

"_**The other world, huh..? You'll probably come with me when I go.**_"

* * *

><p>I sat in a chair, picking at my nails as Tyki watched my intently. "It's a shame," he said and I looked at him, "What is..?" I asked. His gaze seemed to soften, "That you are now forced into this war.." he said, trailing off. I blinked and looked away, "I don't think I am in this war truthfully.." I felt Tyki look at me, "I am not an exorcist.. I have no powers. I am just a citizen caught in the crossfire.." I said, becoming meek in the end. I never noticed the look on his face.<p> 


End file.
